Mercy and Tracer's Passionate Love Affair
by GhostLemon
Summary: Mercy learns that she has feelings for a woman while Tracer struggles to come to terms with the end of her relationship with Emily in light of her newfound love. Includes a lemon scene with foot fetish content.


December 24th - Pakistan

Despite the normal depictions of the middle east, Pakistan did experience a broad range of weather. Anyone who was familiar with the area would know this. Typically, it was most noticeable in the mountainous regions of the country. The winter in Pakistan this year was particularly cold. It had snowed quite frequently. There was often a sheet of snow and splatters of red covering the ground in the Karakoram. It was a glacier famous for hosting the world's highest battlefield. This mountain was the site of many battles in the modern day. The middle east continued to struggle to be free of war. Of course in the wake of disaster if there was always one constant is was it was Angela Ziegler's dedication to helping people. Angela was sat in a small wooden chair next to a subsided Christmas tree. Just beyond her laid a cold wasteland of snow and violence. Peering through the Hospital tent's opening, snow and hail rained down relentlessly. Today much to her surprise was an unofficial ceasefire between the two groups who were locked in conflict. She had spent all day working with her group of medical staff who volunteered to aid during the conflict. Ziegler was part of the Red Cross and their duty was to provide medical aid regardless of faction. She was relaxing in her chair finally having a moment to breathe and think. Angela then remembered she had received a letter. She had stored it in a decorated nightstand that sat next to the tree. Leaning over toward the nightstand and grabbing ahold of the wooden handle; she pulled out a green envelope. On the envelope, it simply read: to Angela "Mercy" Ziegler. She slid her finger underneath the flap of the letter to open it. Upon reaching inside she was met with a Christmas card. "I wonder who would send me a card? Who would even know my location? I run around so much the fact they sent it to this precise hospital encampment is strange." Mercy uttered in her head. She took a sip of her coffee before continuing to open the Christmas card. The card itself was a simple design. It had a cartoonish Christmas tree in the foreground with a background of snow and the sky. The multicolored text reads Merry Christmas!

Dear Angela,

For far too I've admired you from afar without expressing

my true feelings for you. However, I am at great odds with myself. I

should not be writing this to you, but I must. You have done me

a great deal of good as you would for anyone. That is what I admire

about you, I want to be with you. I am selfish I know. Perhaps one day

we can speak on even terms.

Love, A Star Crossed Time Satellite

The note was short but impactful to Ziegler. She hadn't the slightest clue who the sender was. Her mind immediately rushed to speculation. Her first thought was Genji Shimada. She and Genji had grown close over a short time when she had helped save him from death at the hands of his brother Hanzo. Nevertheless, Angela didn't harbor strong feelings for him outside of that of a friend before this letter. It led her to consider reevaluating her own feelings. Ziegler was no longer a young bird. She was 37 years old and not getting any younger. Perhaps it was time for her to seriously consider a relationship. She continued to try and pry into potential senders. The last line stuck out to her as a clear hint. Whether or not she could derive who it was from the line "Love, A Star Crossed Time Satellite" however, was a different story.

Mercy was a lone wolf. She had never really formed strong relationships outside of her work. When she was a part of Overwatch Ziegler had made the bulk of her adult relationships. Even so, many of those relationships ended up contentious on some level. Often not directly because of her, but others. There were many different philosophies of how to handle Overwatch. Mercy had hated the idea of using war to attain peace. She preferred diplomacy or other more destructive measures. Not many shared similar goals to her with the exception of Winston. Winston and Ziegler although often attaining their goals through different means; would do so for the benefit of others. Angela began to think back about a certain recent event.

The event was of course none other than the assassination of Tekhartha Mondatta. Lena Oxton, colloquially known as Tracer had suffered severe life-threatening injuries at the hands of Widowmaker. Amelie Lacroix was a devilishly evil French sniper. She had at one point been a friend to Mercy in the past much like many other talon operatives. Amelie's original person was long gone. The death of her husband and other contributing factors were simply too much for her to bare. She failed to recognize what she had become. Tracer's chronal accelerator was nearly destroyed in trying to stop Widow from her assassination attempt. This device allowed her to stay tied to the present. Without it, she would be wandering space and time forever without being able to control it. Winston had originally designed the machine. Despite this, however, with his best efforts, he struggled to get it in working order. Running out of options and most importantly time he contacted the one person who he knew had the potential to save Lena. That person was, of course, Angela Ziegler. Ziegler had figured out the missing key to saving Lena. The chronal accelerator would need to be linked with a certain part of the heart so it could properly reach the entirety of her body. One region of the brain where Winston had failed to check lead to the solution of the particulars where radiation needed to be directed. In addition to this Ziegler also wanted to look for alternative solutions for helping Lena with her chronal disassociation. These came in the forms of pills which could repress her chronal disassociation completely. It lasted for a few hours. Theoretically, she would be able to live without the chronal accelerator. The new chronal accelerator was made with removability in mind. The auras radiated from the machine would be directed inwards towards her body. Being that it was a radiated type of energy no implantation was needed. Winston and Ziegler worked on perfecting it over the course of four months.

During this time period, Lena was closely monitored with a fixed version of her old chronal accelerator. Mercy and Winston convinced her to stick around while they made sure everything worked properly. They wanted her to stay to be able to try their new and improved chronal accelerator through the development cycle. These four months went somewhat slow for Tracer. She sat around Winston's lab as a sort of guinea pig. Lena didn't really mind too much though. Tracer had missed her girlfriend Emily who was back in London, but for the better of her life, she could stand to be separated. It was only a temporary after all.

Christmas in London

Tracer found herself in a familiar scene. She had woken Christmas morning with a conflicted mind. It was 7 in the morning. Emily was still asleep in their bed. She looked outside the glass window of her apartment. Lena watched as the snow fell gently to the ground. The building across the street was decorated with lights. A white Christmas was always rare but always hoped for. A tear ran down her face. Quickly she wiped her face off. Slapping herself with both hands she tried to snap herself out of her funk. Underneath the Christmas tree was the present she had spent a long while searching for. Lena loved Emily but never before was she so confused. Even more so than before thanks to her fateful meeting with Mercy at Winston's compound. She had an even greater seed of doubt planted in her mind about her relationship with Emily. Lena knew it was time.

Lena was the one who had sent the Christmas card to Angela exactly one year ago. She had been battling with the idea of breaking up with Emily. Lena spent so much time with Angela over the course of the past year her feelings had only solidified. Emily too had grown somewhat despondent in their large time apart. Although they frequently messaged through video chats they often got into arguments about mundane things. Once, Lena returned home the arguments continued to increase in severity with a physical altercation being at the peak of it all. While only a shoving and shouting fight it was clear this relationship headed towards broken. Emily had become increasingly jealous of Tracer. She could tell that Lena was not fully invested in the relationship. Deep down she knew it was only a matter of time before things broke. Christmas was that day.

Lena sat with a serious face at the dinner table sipping on an energy drink. As she picked it up she admired the can almost in a trance. She watched as the condensation of the can slowly dripped down and pooled onto the table. It was a bit of a surreal moment she was groggy but, very aware of what she was about to do. While still early morning Emily wandered into the kitchen and immediately noticed Lena's expression. "I guess this won't be much of a Merry Christmas huh?" Emily responded. Emily pulled out the chair from the dinner table and sat down. The two talked for several hours about their relationship over the past year and how things had dulled. Crying and emotions ran wild. It was a sad but, a somewhat relieving experience for both of them. Lena and Emily both found solace in the resolution. They had decided to end their romantic escapades.

There was a lot to deal with in the aftermath. The apartment they owned was in Emily's name so Lena decided it was best for her to move out. This would, however, not be done by the end of the day. In addition, they agreed to remain friends. Sometimes in life relationships are best left like that. That was sentiment echoed by both. They decided to eat a Christmas breakfast together and laugh about their times together. They also exchanged gifts as well. Despite, the end of romance they harbored no ill will towards each other.

December 24th - Gibraltar

Tracer began off towards Gibraltar after spending the morning with Emily. Winston was hosting a small Christmas gathering for fellow Overwatch members at his base. As Lena does she used her powers to get their near instantly. To her, it felt like an eternity. Today, was the day she was going to confess her true feelings to Angela. Over the months she recalled her relationship growing with Mercy. Whether it be playing dumb card games, drinking some wine, or going through extensive testing. Each of these experiences tended to harbor some odd sexual tension for both of them. At this point, it was not truly clear to Ziegler if she had ever felt sexual feelings towards women. Although, she could tell she had growing feelings towards Lena. Ziegler did not fully comprehend what she was feeling. This was largely unbeknownst to Lena however. All Lena wanted to do was talk to her and maybe things could proceed from there.

Lena approached the door to Winston's lab. Tracer was wearing her typical holiday clothes. She made it a mission each year to dress up as an elf. She bore her trademark dark green stockings and lighter green dress with white frills. Of course, the outfit would not be complete without her green Santa hat to tie in all the holiday cheer. Holding a small red present for the annual secret Santa Lena rang the doorbell. Behind the creek of the door, a large dark figure slowly appeared. "Ah, hello Lena glad you could come!" Winston answered. Lena greeted Winston back and he took her present to set by the others. Tracer gazed around the room. It was a large spacious room normally filled to the brim with warm lights of computers and technology. She noted the differences in the set up compared to when she was around a few months prior. Each section of the room was covered in Christmas lights and colorful stockings. Many small trees spanned across the room. The center of the room was accented by one giant tree. It was gorgeously decorated with shimmering lights which seemed to envelop the entire room.

Around a coffee table sat Jack Morrison and Jesse McCree. The two lazily sat bantering about nonsense. Winston and Angela were trying to fix the Christmas music set up which had abruptly stopped. The last three Bridgitte, Reinhardt, and Torbjorn sat around the Christmas tree playing dice and hollering while they drunk some liquor-laden eggnog. Lena went around the room saying hello to everyone. As Lena made her way towards Angela and Winston she could not help but have a full-faced smile. Suddenly, Christmas music blared out much to Lena's surprised she jumped. Quickly, Winston went to lowering it as he grabbed the back of his head and chuckled. Torbjorn shouted out from the middle of the room slightly tipsy. "Damn you, Winston! Warn us next time." Winston continued to giggle as he got sucked into a conversation with the three dice players.

Mercy met Lena with a big hug. "I'm so glad ya came! I have been missing you these past few months." Angela said elatedly. Lena blushed. "I'm glad to see you too." The two began to catch up as they walked towards the tree where most of the commotion was occurring. "Hey wait!" Screamed Torbjorn. "Look above you!" He continued without being able to withhold laughter. Lena and Angela's heads both shot up at the same time to see a mistletoe that was hanging above them. Lena responded, "Oh come on guys don't be silly." Winston replied, "Yeah besides Lena does have an Emily after all." "Well not exactly anymore." Lena began somberly explained her situation. "All the more reason then!" Brigitte exclaimed. Angela was fairly quiet she was embarrassed at the thought, but certainly not against the idea. Lena nervously responded to the tipsy people egging her on "Angela you don't want to deal with nonsense right?" "Well, I don't care it's fine to me." Angela said in a slightly shaky voice trying her hardest to hold her nerve. "Kiss … Kiss … Kiss …" Brigitte started chanting as the rest of the room soon followed. The two blushed. Angela and Lena both turned towards each other. They gazed into one another's eyes. Lena looked at Angela soft lips and closed her eyes as Angela's face drew near. Lena's hands wrapped around Angela's waist while hers wrapped around the shoulders of Lena. Angela's nose nearly bumped into Lena's as Lena quickly adjusted the angle of her head. The two's soft lips met. Breaking the moment was much hooting and hollering of the onlooking audience. The kiss broke and two were somewhat speechless at one another. They both felt the electricity between them. It was a feeling Lena had long since forgotten about. The loud party continued behind them but they stood somewhat still. A loud Reinhardt then broke the concentration by grabbing on the shoulder of Mercy. "Hey what are ya just gonna stand there all day." "Aren't you two cute" Winston laughed. The two both nervously tried to respond and reintegrate into the party but were teased through the night's festivities.

As the night continued on Jack and Jesse both left. However, in anticipation for those who had gotten too drunk to leave Winston had set up guest rooms. Ingrid came around a bit later on in the party to pick up her daughter and husband leaving just Rein, Winston, Lena, and Mercy. Reinhardt was already fast asleep under the tree and Winston didn't feel like waking him up. "I have set up several guest rooms so use them however, you please." Winston said while looking around the room to see a mess. Lena and Mercy walked off towards the rooms while Winston began to clean up before he headed off to sleep. Throughout the party, they had slowly begun to discuss what they felt and their feelings. While slightly buzzed both of them were very aware of their actions. They had both realized their strong romantic feelings for one another. Clinging to each other as they stumbled down the hall. Angela held onto Lena tight and the two decided to share a room for the night.

Christmas Lovers

"I can't believe I have fallen for a woman." Angela giggled as she flipped on the light of the room. Lena followed behind stretching her arms and yawning "I have been mulling over my feelings for a long time and I can't explain to you how euphoric I am. I have longed for you for many years." "I was surprised that you sent me that letter one year ago. For the longest time, I thought it might be Genji." Angela responded. Lena began to undress she kicked off her sneakers and removed her green stockings. "I'm just glad I get to celebrate Christmas with someone who I have adored from afar for too long." Lena said with a gleaming smile. Mercy was wearing black sweatpants and a white sweater vest. Tossing her shoes and clothes to the side she was left wearing just a white frilly bra and similarly styled underwear. "Well how about we consummate this relationship with your first lesbian experience." Tracer could not help but laugh when the words left her mouth. Mercy returned a smile. "Why certainly my princess." she said in a goofy voice. Lena continued to strip off her dress and undergarments. She pulled out the pills Winston and Mercy had developed. She popped one so she could remove her chronal accelerator.

Lena hopped onto the bed completely nude and Angela closely observed her body. Tracer was a slim and tall young woman. The curvature of her hips complimented her small frame as she had a bountiful butt. Lena had small perky breasts. She had small round pink nipples that were the perfect ratio with her boobs. She had a toned stomach of an athlete and legs that would make any model blush. "Come here cutie." Tracer beckoned over Angela to the bed wagged her finger. She was in awe of her gorgeous body and slightly bit her lip as she moved towards the bed. Lena grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her onto the bed and pushed her down. Mercy looked light a deer in headlights. Lena cracked a smile. She moved in towards Angela's face. With a tilted head her lips collided with Angela's. It was only a matter of time before the more experienced Lena forced her tongue to parse through Angela's lips. Angela's tongue fought back trying to explore the uncharted territory of her newfound lover's mouth. They continued to kiss and Lena let Angela sit up. With each peck going by Lena began to unhook Mercy's bra to reveal her plump round breasts. She had medium sized nipples and they were rock hard at the prospect of further teasing.

Lena continuing to peck at Angela and began to slowly work down her body starting with her neck. She kept kissing down until she reached Angela's large tits. Lena softly grabbed ahold of Angela's breasts and started massaging them while she lowered her head to began worshipping them. Lena slowly ran her tongue across Mercy's right breast. Lena could see her wet nipples glistening in the low light of the room. Lena brought one hand to her vagina and began to pleasure herself while she proceeded. She continued sucking on Mercy's nipples. Angela's breasts are very sensitive, almost as soon as Tracer had begun she fell back into her pillow laid sprawled out on the bed. She was writhing in ecstasy. Angela had never really had a strong enough connection to lead to sex before and this was the first real instance she had, had of this level of sexual contact. Angela nearly came from only having her breasts fondled and sucked at. Once a moment of pause struck Angela decided to try and take the lead. "I may not know what I'm doing, but I promise I'll return the favor." She sat up and told Lena to lay on the bed. "Ooo I am getting excited." Lena said.

"Ever since I've laid eyes on your bare legs I have had nothing, but thoughts of what to do with them." Mercy stated as she went to the foot of the bed while Lena laid on her back. Angela grabbed a hold of Tracers right foot and began to kiss it. Lena's feet while having been in sneakers all day were only slightly sweaty. Regardless of this Angela was far too gone to care. She kissed from heel to toe. Lena's toenails were painted green for the holidays as her fingernails were. Angela licked the soles of both of Lena's soft feet. Her feet were soaked in saliva. Tracer was really enjoying having her feet licked. Much like Angela's breasts Lena's feet were uncharted territory for her to have worshipped. The increased sensitivity made her sopping wet and she could not help but to rub her clit while the action intensified. Angela continued to lick every inch of Lena's long and luscious legs. Lena had to stop rubbing before she came. Mercy then worked her way up to Lena's cunt. Lena was incredibly worked up and moaning loudly as Angela began to circle her entrance with her tongue. "Your juices are delicious my goddess." Mercy barely uttered with a mouth full of her lover. She drove her tongue into Lena's wet pussy as she explored it's soft mushy wet interior. She brought her right hand towards Lena's clit and began to furiously rub. Lena's panting grew quicker. "I'm gonna cum!" Lena repeated several times quickly. As she came she tensed up arching her back and curling her toes. Once she was finished off and she fell into the bed exhausted from the intense pleasure.

Angela grinned gleefully at her accomplishment. "How was that, my love?" She asked. "Fantastic. But now I need to repay you. Don't think I was done just yet!" Lena replied still breathing heavily. She had Angela switch positions with her and lay flat on her back in the bed. Lena grabbed ahold of Mercy's legs and put them over her shoulders and pulled Angela's vagina towards her face. Mercy's pussy was neatly kept. While not completely bald it had a small blonde patch. Lena found it cute in contrast to her own which was hairless. The lips were small but still bulbous and atop them sat her clit which was low profile and tucked away inside Angela's cunt. Knowing the lay of the land Lena began her vicious assault and began to suck off her bulbing lips. Angela's body began to warm as she had never felt such a glorious sensation. As she became more aroused Mercy's slit opened up as if to invite someone inside. Her juices began to coat her pussy and slowly stream into Lena's mouth. She began to explore the inside of her lover's vagina. After some time Lena started rubbed her tongue roughly against Angela's clit until she cried out for mercy as she came.

Both drifted off into sleep tired and elated. It was one lewd night of many more to come as this story of lovers had only just begun. Morning arrived and they began to think of plans to move in together in order to spend more time with each other. As a compromise, Lena decided to work with the Red Cross alongside Mercy so they could remain together throughout the year. This was because Angela was constantly traveling. Soon news of a joke kiss leading to a budding romance ran rampant throughout overwatch. It became somewhat of a joke, the onlookers were all surprised to see that circumstances lead to something more. They were all supportive if nothing else, however. It was one fateful Christmas that begun something that would forever change the lives of Angela Ziegler and Lena Oxton.


End file.
